Pokémon: The Final Frontier - The Dragon Chronicles Preview
by DragoniteDungeon
Summary: The world still mourns the death of great trainer Ash Ketchum and to commemorate him they've established an international pokémon competition. Many people join the hunt after graduation including young Trey. He's got the talent, but with rival Jakob hot on his trail and the new "rise" of team rocket, his dream is starting to look tougher than he seemed.


**Pokémon: The Final Frontier**

**The Dragon Chronicles**

**Book I: Birthmark**

Prologue

Summer started as beautiful as ever that year in New Bark. The world was still mourning the loss of great trainer Ash Ketchum who had died just six years ago. Luckily, the world had proceeded on as it usually did, and Trey had woken up that morning as he did every day. Trey was just eight that summer, yet he had known a great deal about pokémon and their attributes. He excelled in his biology classes and was admired by all his teachers along with his close and lifelong friend Shane. Shane also had a knack for pokémon and although they were not admired for this by his classmates, their teachers had always had a feeling that they could go far if they chose to become pokémon trainers as careers in their 14'th year (graduation year and the qualifying year to enter the IPLC).

Anyway, today was a special day for Trey, for today him his mother and Shane were to be going down to route 46 to ride the cable car up to Blackthorn to see the great dragon trainer Lance. He had been making appearances in a few towns around the world and just happened to decide to appear in the city right past Trey's home town.

"We're going to see the great dragon master Lance!" Trey screamed once again. He was strapped into the car, but that didn't seem to hold him back from his excitement.

"We know, we know! You've said it a hundred times!" his mother said in desperation. Soon the car fell silent.

"Hey Shane, " asked Trey,

"Yeah?" replied Shane,

"You know what we're about to go do?" he asked,

"We're going to see Lance!" they yelled in unison. This would turn out to be a long car trip for the kids and mother alike.

They had arrived. The cable ride was short in reality, but to Trey and Shane it was hours. Blackthorn was large and beautiful. Downtown was full of gargantuan skyscrapers and immense fountains with statues depicting dragons spitting water out into marble basins. The gym was decorated with pictures of different dragon type pokémon and for the day a stage was set up in the front. A crowd started to form in front. Soon, the crowd became enormous. Not long afterwards, Lance climbed the stage and all went silent. Trey, His mother and Shane had found their seats long before and had been waiting for about 30 minutes.

After Lance made his speech, people started crowding him to get a chance of meeting him. Trey was one of the people among this crowd, shoving others out of the way. Many of these people were cruel and pushed him back, but soon Lance took notice of how he was being treated. He started to motion towards Trey, slowly inching through the crowd until he soon met with him.

"Hey, kid. Are you okay?" he asked with compassion.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" asked Trey.

"Well of course I'm talking to you little guy! I saw you trying to get through the crowd when people started shoving you away! Man, it took a lot of courage from you to keep going through that harsh of a crowd," Lance was well worn from years of training with the dragon types. His hair was graying and eyes dimming.

"Well why'd you go through all this trouble? Just to tell me that?"

"No, you see, what's your name again?"

"My name's Trey! Trey Anguiano and I'm eight years old!" he announced with pride.

"Well Trey, you see, I don't have much time left. I've been training for years, yet even at my golden age I cannot seem to become an IPLC champion,"

"IPCL? what's that?" asked Trey.

"The IPLC is the International Pokémon League Conference that was formed to commemorate the life of great trainer Ash Ketchum!"

"Commemoridate Ash Ketchum? Wow!"

"Well I can see you're a free spirit, and I cannot continue for very long. So I've decided to ask you a very important question," Lance finally finished.

"Well what is it?" replied Trey.

"I want you to continue my legend. I want you to fulfill my dream and become an IPLC champion! Please Trey! I can see in your heart that you can do it!" Lance explained.

"Well how am I going to do that? That sounds scary!"

Lance smiled and said, "That is why I'm giving you this!" and he pulled out a shiny, candy red pokéball and placed it into Trey's hand.

"This here," Lance continued, "Is a dratini. It was born out of my strongest dragonite! He is a beautiful pokémon who is unique because he has a black birth mark right above his right eye," he said. "I trust you with this dratini because I know you will love it and have it grow strong!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Trey, "Dragonite's my favoritest pokémon! Thank you! I promise I will love it and raise it stronger than any pokémon in the world!"

"I know you will," answered Lance, "I can feel it! Now I must tell you, though, that the roads to becoming a pokémon master is a tough one! You are going to have to work hard for the title! It could take many years to reach, but don't worry, I know you can do it!"

That day was the single best day of Trey's life. He had met his hero and given his "most favoritest" pokémon. A couple weeks after his experience, Lance died of natural causes in Saffron City Hospital. On the exact same day of Lance's death, Trey's newly obtained dratini gave out a battle cry seconds before the death was announced on international news.

**Chapter 1**

Newbark Advanced Studies School was a very small campus. It contained the main school with 2 halls and all the classrooms surrounding a fully stocked library. It had its lunch room at the furthest west point. Out to the east was the fine arts hall containing an art room, shop class, and musical room with 3 basketball courts adjoining it. Up north from the school are its football stadium on the left, and its battle stadium to the right. The battle stadium was where most students would go to test their skills at raising pokémon. It was more or less a contest to all the students. Every week 10 students would be chosen to compete. This would go on for the whole year and at the end of the year the school would have a tournament against the 36 trainers who won their round. The children would be ranked and their score would be recorded on a list that many colleges would be looking at. Among these children were Trey and Shane.

The final battle was about to commence. This final battle was between Trey and Jakob, Trey's rival. Shane had ranked in third place as he had lost to Jakob and his bulbasaur. Trey had no desire to lose and was ready for anything Jakob and bulbasaur would throw at him.

"The Newbark Freshman Cup Championship Finals will now commence!" the announcer blared into the intercom. "Jakob vs. Trey! Are the trainers ready?" Trey had turned to the press box above and gave a determined salute. Jakob did not look up but just nodded.

"Trainer Jakob will be using his prestige bulbasaur! Trey will be using his beloved dratini!" The crowd roared at the announcement. The audience was going wild.

"And now! Newbark Freshman Cup Championship Finals! 3... 2... 1... Begin!"

"Let's leave it all on the field bulbasaur!" cried Jakob as he chucked his ball out.

"Give it all you got dratini!" echoed Trey following suit.

"Well, Trey, you should know that a water type pokémon can be rendered useless against a grass type! And you shall learn soon enough that you have just made the wrong move!"

"Well Jakob," replied Trey, "If you hadn't spent so much time snoozing in class you might have learned that although dratini lives in ponds, he is not a water type and is actually the almighty dragon type!" he finished this statement with the first move of the battle.

"Dratini, stun him with your thunder wave!" and as he said this a cry came from dratini and a bolt of light burst from him heading straight towards bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, dodge it! Quick!" but he was too late. Bulbasaur had jumped out of the way seconds after the bolt struck him. A moan left his mouth and he soon fell motionless.

"You would also know that once a pokémon is hit by thunder wave they become paralyzed!" Trey continued.

The crowd at this point had gone mad with delight as they wait to see what move would be next.

"C'mon, bulbasaur! Hit him with your sleep powder!" Jakob commanded and soon a cloud of dust erupted from bulbasaur's back and upon dratini putting him into a deep slumber.

"Dratini? Dratini wake up!" he yelled, trying to get his attention. "C'mon dratini, I need you to win this!"

"Okay bulbasaur, hit him with a vine whip!" interrupted Jakob. In a flash, two vines emerged from bulbasaurs' sides and had viciously slapped dratini across the face! This seemed to get his attention because as soon as this happened, dratini had woken up fully aware of the situation.

"Okay dratini," yelled trey, "let's try to get him with a body slam!"

Dratini let out a cry and charged for bulbasaur with all his force. He slammed right against the side of his head and knocked him down.

"Let's go bulbasaur! Hit him with a razor leaf!"

Nothing. Nothing but a short moan and a shiver.

"Crap," yelled Jakob, "I forgot he's paralyzed!"

"Alright, dratini, let's finish him with a dragon rage!" exclaimed Trey with excitement. A mysterious blue aurora escaped the snout of dratini and surrounded bulbasaur.

"Dragon rage always does 40 hp damage! There's no way your bulbasaur could stand a hit like –" he stopped suddenly as he noticed something tied to bulbasaurs' leg. Wound around bulbasaur's rear right leg was a focus sash where it started to dissolve and disintegrate onto the ground.


End file.
